Guru
by Akai.Sora13
Summary: Keberadaan Korosensei sudah lebih dari seorang guru biasa di mata siswa Kelas E


~0o0~

'Guru'

"Keberadaan Korosensei sudah lebih dari seorang guru di mata siswa Kelas E"

Assassination Classroom/Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui

~0o0~

* * *

"Hei, apa sih definisi guru bagi kalian?"

Pertanyaan dari seorang Akabane Karma di sore hari tersebut sukses menyedot seluruh perhatian beberapa siswa yang masih berkumpul di kelas, mereka yang sedang piket.

"Tumben kau bertanya begitu, Karma-kun" Nagisa yang sedang menyapu berkomentar tanpa menatap pemuda berambut merah tersebut, di dalam pikirannya ia sedang mencari-cari kata-kata yang pas untuk menggambarkan seorang guru, tapi apa ya?

"Tentu saja guru itu adalah seseorang yang mengajarkan kita, para murid!" Seru Maehara dengan gampangnya, ia sibuk menghapus tulisan di papan tulis.

Isogai mengerutkan alisnya, menatap sahabatnya dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa dijelaskan. "Ehm.. Maehara-kun, bisa gak jawabnya sedikit memakai perasaan?"

"Huh? Memang se-simpel itu, bukan?"

"Oh ayolah… Katakan saja pendapat kalian! Biarkan itu menjadi jawaban Maehara, Isogai" Karma berkata dengan tak sabar. Bukannya membantu teman-temannya piket, ia malah duduk santai menyender pada senderan kursi di tempat duduknya, sebuah _earphone_ terpasang di telinga kirinya.

"Menurutku….. Guru adalah seseorang yang –harusnya- mengerti tentang muridnya" Ucap Kayano. Matanya menerawang langit-langit kelas yang berdebu dan banyak jaring laba-labanya. "Aku kurang begitu menegrti sih, kata-kata apa yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikannya"

"Entah kenapa, aku juga susah sekali" Nagisa langsung setuju pada apa yang dikatakan Kayano, pemuda yang senang mengobservasi itu kembali berpikir. "Tapi, kenapa begitu susah ya?"

"Memangnya sesusah itu? Kenapa kalian bepikir terlalu dalam?"

"Yah… Kau tahulah, Maehara-kun… Guru kan, seseorang yang memang sangat susah untuk kita terima" Ucapan Isogai langsung membuat Nagisa membelalak. Itu dia jawabannya.

Pemuda dengan 'antena' mencuat di atas kepalanya tersebut tersenyum, miris. "Selama ini kita selalu didiskriminasi di Kunugigaoka, bahkan oleh seorang guru. Jadi tidak heran kalau kita sendiri bingung tentang anggapan kita kepada seorang guru"

Karma menyeringai sendiri mendengar jawaban Isogai, kedua manik emas itu tertutup oleh kelopak mata. "Jika begitu, berarti seakan-akan ada beberapa persyaratan tak terlihat untuk seorang guru bagi kita, ya?"

"Kalau sekarang itu pertanyaanmu, Karma-kun, maka aku akan menjawab bahwa syarat terpenting untuk menjadi seorang 'guru' adalah, jangan memandang sebelah mata seorang murid" Nagisa menjawab dengan mata tetap pada debu-debu yang ia sapu, entah kenapa enggan sekali berkontak mata dengan siapapun saat ia menjawab itu.

Kayano berseru. "Bagiku, syaratnya adalah jangan membeda-bedakan muridnya!"

"Ya, dan harus mau mengerti tentang keadaan yang dialami oleh murid. Jangan sembarangan meyimpulkan dalam sekali lihat" Senyum di wajah Isogai masih belum terhapuskan.

"Lalu, lalu.. Harus sabar menghadapi muridnya, mendukung apapun yang muridnya lakukan, mau itu soal percintaan ataupun bukan—"

"Maehara-kun, kau hanya masih kesal pada Korosensei yang menasehatimu agar tidak berganti-ganti pacar, bukan?" Semua orang menatap Maehara serentak setelah Nagisa berkata demikian, pemuda _playboy_ tersebut hanya nyengir tak berdosa.

Mendengar nama 'Korosensei' disebutkan, Karma memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan pertanyaan utama di topik pembicaraan yang sengaja ia pilih tersebut. Dengan seringai kembali merekah di wajah, suara yang selalu terkesan jahil, namun kali ini berubah serius itu bertanya.

"Lalu, apa keberadaan Korosensei bagi kalian?"

Sesuai yang Karma tebak, keheningan menjawab terlebih dahulu.

"….Korosensei….." Gumam Nagisa. Sontak alien bulat berwarna kuning itu muncul di pikirannya. Ia berpikir dalam-dalam _._

Kelima orang di ruangan tersebut berpikir keras, tenggelam dalam benaknya masing-masing. Karma, si dalang, malah ikut terlena oleh pertanyaannya sendiri. 5 kata tersebut entah kenapa sangat susah untuk dijawab. Apa keberadaaan Korosensei bagi mereka?

Satu kata yang paling mendekati adalah guru, namun rasanya kata itu terlalu dangkal untuk mendeskripsikan keberadaan Korosensei. Monster? Tidak juga. Rasanya kata satu itu sama sekali tak terpikirkan saking seringnya mereka melihat Korosensei yang mesum dan kekanak-kanakan. Alien? Dia diciptakan di bumi. Manusia? Dia saja tak bisa disebut sebagai alien.

" Orang tua?" Celetuk Kayano tiba-tiba. Keempat pemuda di situ langsung menatap Kayano, kembali berpikir dengan tambahan kata orang tua.

"Orang tua. Seseorang yang melahirkanmu, merawatmu sampai kau besar. Hm, kalau melihat kata merawatnya saja sih.. Mungkin saja?"

Gegara ucapan seorang pemuda bersurai pirang, mereka jadi enggan menghubungkan kata orang tua dengan Korosensei, mengingat tadi mereka sama-sama berpikir Korosensei sebagai seorang ibu yang melahirkan mereka. Sungguh tidak sesuai.

Kembali, kelima orang tersebut berselancar di pikiran masing-masing, mati-matian berusaha menemukan jawaban sampai tak mereka sadari, hari sudah semakin sore. Isogai bertanya. "Kenapa pertanyaan sederhana tersebut begitu susah dijawab?"

Jawabannya simpel, jawaban yang kelima orang tersebut juga mengetahuinya. Definisi guru saja susah untuk mereka jawab, lalu bagaimana dengan keberadaan Korosensei yang lebih dari seorang guru di mata mereka? Sesimpel itulah jawaban dari pertanyaan Isogai.

"Mungkin, keberadaannya jauh di atas seorang guru, lebih baik di atasnya" Bukan mungkin lagi, Kayano.

"ARGH! Berpikir seperti ini membuatku frustasi! Ayo pulang, Isogai! Kita tanyakan saja lagi ke seluruh orang di Kelas E pertanyaan ini besok!" Maehara dengan cepat meletakkan penghapus papan tulis dan mengambil tas sekolahnya. Tatapan 'ayo-cepat-pulang' ia lemparkan kepada Isogai yang -karena gak mau ketumpahan omelan Maehara nanti- langsung ikut mengambil tasnya dari tempat duduknya tersebut. Setelah mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan pada tiga orang yang tersisa, keduanya bergegas keluar dari gedung kelas mereka.

"Khu, se-kompleks inikah keberadaan makhluk gurita tersebut?" Karma beranjak dari tempat duduknya, menenteng tas sekolahnya sambil berjalan menuju pintu kelas. "Ayo pulang, Nagisa-kun, Kayano-chan… Sudah sore sekali"

Kayano menaruh agenda kelas di meja guru lalu bergegas menyusul Karma yang sudah berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Sedangkan Nagisa masih berada di kelas, kembali berpikir.

Kenapa harus kompleks? Apa yang Korosensei lakukan pada mereka sampai mereka tak bisa menemukan jawabannya? Kenapa kata guru tak bisa menjadi jawabannya? Begitu pikiran Nagisa. Korosensei yang baik, pandai mengajar, rela berkorban dan bahkan membantu satu persatu masalah muridnya masa begitu susah jawaban atas keberadaannya di mata Nagisa?. Akhirnya, setelah menghela nafas menyerah, ia mengambil tasnya dan buru-buru menyusul kedua temannya yang sudah berada di luar gedung. Matanya menangkap Karma dan Kayano yang menyuruh ia berjalan cepat, dan tepat saat ia melihat pemuda bersurai merah tersebut, sebuah jawaban terlintas di pikiran Nagisa. Dengan cepat, ia berlari menuju keduanya.

"Aku sudah tahu jawabannya!" Serunya riang pada Karma dan Kayano, yang menatap pemuda bermata biru itu dengan bingung. Nagisa tersenyum sebelum mengatakan jawabannya.

"Korosensei adalah seorang ' _guru'_ bagiku!"

Sesaat, keduanya kebingungan akan jawaban sederhana tersebut, namun segera sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajah Karma. Ia berkata. "Jadi begitu ya… Jawabanmu itu juga menjadi jawabanku, Nagisa-kun"

"Eehh? Apa maksud kalian? Bukankah katanya guru itu tidak bisa menjadi jawaban yang tepat?!" Kayano berseru memaksa sambil mmepercepat jalannya karena kedua pemuda itu sudah keburu pergi. "Hei! Jawab aku!"

"Pikirkan sendiri perbedaannya, Kayano-chan!"

"Ayolah! Berikan saja jawabannya, aku sudah malas berpikir"

Tawa kedua pemuda tadi bergema di bukit itu, tentu saja sampai di pendengaran makhluk tertentu. Seringai yang tak pernah lepas itu seakan bertambah lebar saking senangnya dirinya. Dengan riang, ia bersenandung sambil turun dari atap gedung kelasnya, keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Nah, setelah kalian mendapat jawabannya… Apakah kalian bisa membunuhku?~" Korosensei memasuki ruang guru dengan hati riang gembira mendengar jawaban muridnya.

' _Korosensei adalah 'guru' bagiku!'_

* * *

 ** _Fyuuuh..._ Ini Akai gak tahu nih bikin apa, tiba-tiba terlintas aja di pikiran gitu! XD Ah jadi kepikiran juga sih, apa perbedaan kata guru dengan guru yang disebutkan Nagisa XD Wkwkwk... authornya sendiri aja bingung, apalagi Reader XDD**

 **Tapi, entah kenapa... Emang kata guru untuk orang lain di Kunugigaoka dan kata guru untuk Korosensei itu seperti ada jurang pemisah yang dalam di antara keduanya XD Makanya Akai memutuskan untuk tetap memakai kata guru sebagai jawaban yang dietmukan Nagisa XD Jika reader-san masih pada bingung, silahkan cari sendiri jawabannya bersama Kayano XD**

 **Kayano : Jadi apa, Author-san? Apa sih perbedaannya?!**

 **Perbedaannya, Kayano... Adalah... Guru itu tidak tepat menggambarkan keberadaan Korosensei, namun ' _Guru_ ' dengan tanda petik dan gaya _italic_ lah yang tepat! XDD /slap /abaikan /Akaimenggila XDDD**

 **Sip lah, maafkan kalau fict ini GJ ya.. Untuk siapapun yang membaca dan me-review XDD**


End file.
